


Blue is the New Black

by awesomeness231



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeness231/pseuds/awesomeness231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra Jones is the newest prisoner at Litchfield. She will have to go through much trauma just to survive, and she doesn't even deserve to be in there. She will have enemies, friends, and more enemies. She just starts to have enough, and wants to end her misery...but one inmate, Asami Sato, is all she needs to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Framed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys. My name is Kate, and I have not been writing for too long so bear with me! This is my first fan fiction so it may be a little...not as good as you may have hoped. I will do my best though okay guys? Enjoy!

“I didn’t do it! Please, you have to believe me!”

Korra Jones was just found guilty of rape. She is being brought to the Litchfield prison. The two officers bringing her there are having a bit of difficulty however, because she won’t go down that easily.

“Get…the…fuck…OFF ME!” Korra breaks both officers’ grips and bolts down the hallway of the prison. Suddenly she slams into another inmate. One of the officers witnesses this and yells “Opal!” He tackles Korra and pins her to the ground. 

The other one helps the girl, Opal, off the ground and she walks away. “Bolin, get that inmate to her feet.” The officer, Bolin, does as he says. Korra gets to her feet and blows some of her chestnut hair out of her eyes, clearly frustrated. She looks right into the eyes of the other officer. “I did not rape that girl. I was framed.”

She looks to his name that has been stitched into his uniform: M. Darnell. Bolin’s uniform says B. Darnell. M. Darnell looks into the sapphire eyes of the young girl and says “You were found guilty and whether you like it or not, we are just doing our jobs. Now stop resisting or we will not hesitate to use force.” 

Bolin, still holding Korra’s wrists behind her back says “Speak for yourself Mako. She said she was framed. I believe her.” 

“Just get her to her room.” Mako directs his attention to Korra. “You better behave Jones.” In response, Korra growls at him like a feral animal. Mako doesn’t even flinch. “I’ve seen your type before Jones. You won’t scare anybody. Trust me.” Before Korra can respond, Bolin gives her handcuffs a light tug, silently telling her to end it. 

Mako walks away, but not without sparing the new inmate a quick glance. 

She is shown to her room and it turns out, Opal is one of her roommates. Bolin leaves, but blows Opal a quick kiss when he thinks he is out of everyone’s line of sight. 

“Hey” Korra says. “Sorry about before. I didn’t mean to crash into you like that. I just…I shouldn’t be in here!” Opal gives her an understanding smile. “It’s fine. I apologize for Bolin tackling you. He and I kinda have a thing.” Korra gives a dry chuckle. “Yeah, I noticed. So…if you don’t mind me asking, what are you in here for?” 

Opal turns around and starts to make her bed. “Murder. My family was taken hostage and I did what I had to. Pleaded guilty and here I am. My aunt, Lin Beifong, was involved too. She was the police chief of the county before all that happened. Now we are both here. I’ve only got a few more years. What about you?” 

Korra gives a sigh. “I was framed for rape. Found guilty. I’m gonna be in here for about three years. It’s real fucked up if you ask me.” “It really is. Well, it’s nice to meet you…Jones was it?” 

Korra nods. “Yeah that’s it. My first name is Korra.” Opal faces her and smiles. “Pleasure to meet you Korra.” She extends a hand and Korra takes it. “The prisoners go by their last names here. Call me Beifong.” Suddenly the other two roommates walk in. “Hey Asami, Jinora. We have a new roommate. Meet Korra Jones.” Opal says. Jinora gives a polite nod and climbs up to her bunk. Asami walks up to Korra and extends a hand. “Asami Sato. Nice to meet you.” Korra takes the hand and says “Likewise."


	2. Everyone Has a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra explains how she was framed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER IS OUT WAHOO! XD Ok guys it has been like three hours and people have already read this and left kudos and comments this is awesome.

Korra has been here for a few days. She has been told by a few prisoners “Don’t make friends. It will backfire on you…” or some shit like that.

If nobody can make friends, than who are you supposed to talk to? People need human contact sometimes, it’s just a fact. None of this makes any sense…

“Hey. You alright Jones?” Asami walks up to Korra’s bunk. “I’m fine. I’m just a bit…confused I guess. Never been to prison before, you know?”

Asami nods. “A lot of rumors have been going around that you didn’t do the crime you were sentenced for. Even Opal said so. Is that true?”

Korra glances down at her hands. “Yes. I was framed for rape. That asshole Noatak should get what he deserves. But his stupid brother bailed him out.”

Asami’s emerald eyes meet Korra’s sapphire ones. “I was framed as well…if you tell me your story I will tell you mine.”

“Okay. But…it isn’t the happiest story.” Asami laughs at that one. “Korra you are in prison how is that happy?” “Very true.” Korra says with a laugh.

She starts to explain what happened.

“I lived in the south. Not sunny south, freeze your ass off south. Some friends of the family were visiting. My father Tonraq was personally friends with Noatak and Tarrlok’s father, Yakone.”

Asami listened intently. As Korra continued, she seemed to get more and more ticked off.

“Noatak, Tarrlok, and I went to a local bar to just hang out for awhile. Just get away from everything ya know? That was probably one of the worst ideas I’ve ever had in my entire life. In fact…it was the worst.”

Asami sat next to Korra on the bed and put an arm on her shoulder. Korra smiled at her, and continued. 

“The guys were pretty intoxicated. I was tipsy but not too bad. Suddenly Noatak takes some random girl by the collar and starts to kiss her. She was definitely sober because she tried to push him off. A young man punched Noatak in the face and a fight started. Tarrlok went to drunkenly help his brother, and I helped the woman Noatak kissed. She pushed my hand away and yelled out to the man that tackled Noatak. “Baatar!” Suddenly this Baatar guy runs up and tackles me. We were on the ground for a few minutes fighting and during that time, Noatak had his way with the woman in the men’s bathroom. Tarrlok is just flat out drunk and punched Baatar in the face. That is when we all start to hear the screaming. Tarrlok kept Baatar busy and I ran into the bathroom. I knocked Noatak out with a beer bottle that was in one of the urinals. The woman was already unconscious.”

Korra paused for a second. “Do you want to stop?” Asami asked. “No…I don’t. Your just really easy to talk to…I’m grateful for that.” Asami smiled and Korra kept going.

“I checked the woman’s pulse and she was fine. That was when Baatar ran in and yelled ‘Get off Kuvira!’ I was kneeling next to her when he burst in, so he thought I was trying to rape her. When Kuvira woke up she screamed at me. ‘Get off me you fucking rapist!’ It all went downhill from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I will try my best to keep updates regular but knowing my lazy ass self, its not gonna end up being that way. See ya next time XD


	3. Wierd Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is gonna go DOWN...next chapter XD

Asami listened intently as Korra explained what happened when the cops got to the bar, and her trial. 

“Wow.” Was all she could say. 

“Yeah. That bastard Noatak is gonna get what he deserves when I get my ass out of here.” 

Asami pats Korra’s shoulder and hops off the bed. “Come on. It’s time for dinner. They have real meat today!”  


“What about the other days?”  
///////////////////////////////////////////

Korra gets her lunch from a very cranky looking woman with her hair up and looks for a spot to sit. Opal waves and Asami points to the seat next to her. Jinora gives a smile and puts her nose back in whatever romance novel she was reading. Another girl Korra has never seen before inhales her food like there was no tomorrow. 

“Hey Korra.” Jinora finally put the book down. “The food vacuum is Hasaki Ragland. She’s from Alaska.” 

Hasaki smacks Jinora’s arm and says “Hephwo” to Korra with her mouth full.

“My grandma runs the kitchen. Hasaki did something dumb so she hasn’t got anything to eat in a few days, and her appetite is huge so you can imagine how much torture that was.” Opal explains. “Toph is great but she can take things a bit too far sometimes.”

Korra nods and says “Well, we both have something in common. My appetite is huge!” 

Hasaki looks up from her tray and says after taking a second to swallow “Challenge you to an eating contest! Winner gets the loser’s pie. Deal?”

“You just got yourself one less pie Hasaki.” Korra said with a smirk. 

“I’ll go get two more lunches. This is the best day to have meat honestly.” Asami said as she stood up and walked towards the lunch line. 

Korra and Hasaki were blabbing about which seal jerky brand was the best and Jinora and Opal were exchanging bets on who would win the contest when a weird alarm went off.

Mako comes into the cafeteria and yells “Get to the floor ladies! NOW!” 

Everyone lays face down on the floor except the officers…and Korra.  


Mako walks up to her and says “Just what the fuck do you think you are doing? Get your ass on the floor Jones! Along with the rest of ya!”

“Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER HOLY CRAP! I love cranky cook Toph. Just an FYI, makorra doesn't happen in my fic, although there might be some light flirting I don't really know yet. I'm just playing it by ear. HAPPY READIN!


	4. The Security Housing Unit

Mako and Korra look like they are having a staring contest. They also look like they want to rip each other’s heads off. 

“DARNELL! What the hell are you doing?!? You gonna kiss her or something?!? And get to the floor Jones!” 

Okay this man is scary, but Korra doesn’t back down just yet. Mako moves out of the way awkwardly and a bald man walks up to the southerner. He has a small scar running through his eyebrow. His uniform says Z. Kauffman.

“I will say this one more time Jones. Get. To. The. FLOOR!”

“I will say exactly what I said to Darnell. Make me.” Korra stares straight into the man’s eyes.

“Um…Zaheer? We have a problem…” Bolin taps this…Zaheer…on the shoulder.

“Oh what now Bolin I’m busy here!”

“Lin Beifong is nowhere to be found…”

“WHAT?!?” He directs his attention to Korra. “I’ll deal with you later. My office. Tomorrow after breakfast. No exceptions. Understood?”

All Korra does is nod.

The officers run out of the cafeteria and Hasaki stands up and smacks Korra in the back in the head.

“What the fuck were you thinking? You could have been sent to the shu!”

“The what?” 

“The shu. Security housing unit. Solitary confinement.” Asami explains.

Korra sits on the floor and Hasaki lies down again.

“So I could get sent to solitary confinement for not laying down? That’s fucked up.”

Opal picks her head up. “Do you want to still have some of your sanity when you get out of here?”

“Yeah I want all of it.”

“Then stay out of the shu. I was down there for about three weeks once. The food is moldy and you have to shower with a guard present. It isn’t pretty.”

“Jeez. I’ll take your advice then.” Korra lies down and Jinora looks up from the book that nobody saw her grab.

“I wonder how Lin escaped.”

Opal stares at the ground. “Yeah…me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody got predictions? What happens to Korra? And where the heck is Lin?!?! Oh, and am I the only one who thought "The shu" looked like this: "The shoe" in writing? I can't be the only one.


	5. Hasaki's sister, Mai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasaki shows Korra something that makes her reconsider giving the officers a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT IT'S FINALLY OVER!

As soon as the officers let the inmates up, Hasaki grabs Korra by the ear and drags her off.

"Ow hey! What the fuck are you doing?!?" Korra yells.

"Shut up Jones. I'm gonna show you something." Hasaki turns her attention to Asami and the others. "Be right back guys."

Opal and Jinora nod, while Asami gives Korra a sympathetic smile. They all knew what Hasaki was going to show her. She had shown it to them too.

/

Opal walks behind the fence in the back of the yard. Bolin is right where she told him to meet her.

"Hey Bo."

"Hey Opal. You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Opal smirked at Bolin, who blushed.

"W-Well...because we...you know...did the thing..."

That made Opal laugh out loud.

"Bo I'm fine. More than fine actually. I can't wait to get out of here. Then we might be able to be together without ruining your career!"

"Heh...yeah about that..."

"Bolin what's wrong?"

"Mako is starting to get suspicious. And, I live with him. I see a good future with you Opal I really do but I don't know what's going to happen when you get out!"

Opal pulls him into a tight hug.

"Bolin everything will work out I promise. Remember, we have three and a half years to figure this out."

"Yeah...yeah I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Opal said with a smirk.

/

"Can you AT LEAST let go of my god damn ear?!?!?"

Hasaki stopped for a few seconds, considering letting Korra go. She decided to release her ear, but as soon as Korra relaxed, Hasaki yanked on her shirt collar.

"UM OW!"

"Quit complaining you idiot. We are almost there."

Hasaki had brought Korra out to the yard. Korra yanked Hasaki's hand off her when the two stopped. Hasaki didn't protest, she was about to let go anyway. Hasaki got to her knees, and started to dig for something. Korra crouched next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see Jones."

After a few minutes of digging, Hasaki picked up a few tiny bones and a small baggy with two pills in it.

"These bones are from my sister, Mai. The pills are what she used to commit suicide after she spent five years in the shu. Don't do what my sister did Korra. Mai refused to follow any rules in here. She was sent to the shu. She had good intentions, the rules in this hellhole are really fucked up, but she lost her mind in the process. I don't know what would have been worse for her. Death, or insanity."

Hasaki put everything back the way it was and Korra just watched. She was definitely staying out of the shu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made a mistake involving the character Kuvira but it has been fixed. Man I need to get my head together ive got a flippin project due tomorrow! XD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and stick with this story for awhile! (And yes I know Jones is the most original name ever don't rub it in.)


End file.
